


曾经有情

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: （试试能不能发匿名，是豆腐丝）————————————————更新1-4是小黄车（当莱万开始光着身子讲骚话求罗伊斯上自己，他们之间会发生什么）5是一小段自由发挥的罗伊斯先生的暗杀任务失败6是一段豆腐丝abo，非现实设定7、8一段夜店内豆腐丝小黄文
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 莱万讲骚话1/4

罗伊斯回家的时候，按门铃没人应，他自己开的门。浴室里有水声，他知道另一个人在洗澡——当莱万多夫斯基做完下午的运动份额，他会洗澡。  
罗伊斯拎着购物袋去厨房，卫生纸丢进洗手间里，把买回来的食材和其他生活用品拿出来整理，该冷藏冷冻的放进冰箱，今晚准备做的菜和鱼放在水池边准备等下清洗。他整理完全部的东西，站在水池边给自己倒了杯水喝。他没注意到浴室里没有了动静。

莱万多夫斯基悄悄从背后抱过来，裸着的手臂交叉在罗伊斯身前把他勒紧：“你回来了。”  
罗伊斯举着杯子，另一只手抚摸着男友的小臂：“今天有点冷，你洗完澡就快把衣服穿上。”  
莱万故意用胸腹顶了顶罗伊斯的后背，下巴抵着他的颈窝：“但我现在好热啊，怎么办呢马尔科。”

罗伊斯感受到自己屁股上抵着什么正在变硬的东西，在心里默念，你不是好热，你是好骚。莱万一这样，他就有点受不了。

那男人就跟个欲求不满的婊子一样抱着他蹭，隔着一件衬衣摸他的腰，揉他的胸。罗伊斯水喝了半杯就喝不下去，勉强把杯子放桌上，想把莱万扒下去但却无处借力。

莱万多夫斯基禁锢着罗伊斯，把自己男朋友正面压在吧台桌的边缘，因为长期锻炼而肌肉结实的手臂派上用场，搂着罗伊斯让他的后背和自己的前胸紧贴着，包括下半身。  
“我想要……马尔科，我想要，”他呻吟着在罗伊斯耳朵后呵气，一副不做爱就要死掉的样子，“快点，快点给我……啊，嗯啊…”  
“你别发春了——呃——”  
莱万隔着罗伊斯的牛仔裤，手掌包裹着裆部，声音无害又委屈：“谁叫你穿这么紧的裤子…走近了看这件衬衫还是透的…”  
罗伊斯腹诽这还是我的错了？他被搂紧了腰，屁股被迫蹭着莱万的大腿，男人腿间发硬的玩意顶着他，刚从浴室出来的，热乎湿润的身体隔着衣料让他也热起来。波兰人结实富有弹性的肌肉裹着他，低声求他快点操自己的样子是罗伊斯这辈子经历过的最热辣的场面之一，男人的一条腿隔着腰间的短浴巾插进罗伊斯腿间，狡猾地、缓慢地磨蹭。  
“罗伊斯先生，我现在非常、非常需要你，”莱万多夫斯基低声下气恳求，和平时那个他完全不同，“我需要你来照顾我的欲望，用你的屌狠狠地操我，让我用嘴含住它，好好地咽下你射出来的东西。我现在非常需要你，求你了，快点脱了衣服，然后来干我……我要你把我干得射出来……”

罗伊斯的耳朵被这些没有逻辑的脏话强奸，外国人说着英德混合的语言，糟糕的是他无法拒绝也无法阻止，由于他们之间体力和体型的差距。  
莱万多夫斯基用直白的话表达自己的欲火焚身，那些骚话，他屁股太痒他多么想要罗伊斯操他，他说他要罗伊斯的xx捅进他的xx里，全部射进来，把他喂得饱饱的，他会用后穴含着那些液体睡觉，他摸罗伊斯的手法下流得像磕了春药的妓女。

“求你了，我觉得身体空虚，我需要你进来。”这时候莱万多夫斯基已经把罗伊斯推到在沙发上，笑着，拿过罗伊斯的手摸自己的裸体。他看到罗伊斯皱着眉，不甚认同但还是让自己的手在莱万多夫斯基的掌控下在他身上游走。  
“光是摸我，你就硬了，宝贝儿。”

罗伊斯脸涨得通红，他们亲热的时候经常说下流话，但通常不是莱万现在这样的。  
男人这么热情地挑逗他，摸他蹭他，满口都是求着罗伊斯操自己的骚话，引导着罗伊斯的手去揉他浴巾下柔软干净的屁股，骑在罗伊斯身上，用光裸的大腿根蹭罗伊斯牛仔裤下面那一块明显的勃起，表情享受，连续呻吟着，就像他正在被男人操得高潮。  
“来干我，马尔科，我知道你想，”波兰人的蓝眼睛迷醉地看过来，嘴巴微微张，俯身用牙齿咬开罗伊斯的牛仔裤拉链，然后不轻不重隔着裤子含了他一口，“干死我，求你。”


	2. 莱万讲骚话2/4

莱万多夫斯基最讨厌的一点是，他有足够多的、撩人的资本，撩起来比罗伊斯见过的所有男的都骚，骚到你觉得连扩张都不用就能插进去干得他尖叫的时候，你硬得发疼裤子都脱了的时候，他会用行动告诉你：我逗你玩呢。

这不是第一次了，所以罗伊斯更讨厌他这样。

整套公寓就住了他们俩，你演给谁看呢？

叫得那么淫荡，胯间欲擒故纵地裹着浴巾，故意露出紧实的腰线，和小腹往下露出的一点点深色毛发，罗伊斯什么都没干呢就一脸荡漾，跨坐在罗伊斯身上一下一下动着腰，用臀部蹭罗伊斯牛仔裤下的鼓包。然后，俯身咬开他裤子拉链，求罗伊斯狠狠干自己，把他操射出来。

说跟真的似的，罗伊斯都要快信了。他第一次就信以为真，心急火燎地扒了自己裤子，衣服都没来得及脱，在男人的浪叫声中给他口，莱万浑身发抖地求他慢一点，他的呼吸被彻底打乱了，喊着快点干我快干死我。罗伊斯大脑发昏，看着身下等待自己拯救的男友，不剩下任何理智。  
他压在莱万多夫斯基身上吻他，手从脖子摸到小腹，轻柔地爱抚他坚挺的阴茎让他放松，他试图往后摸去寻找穴口的时候，腰部却被男人不知何时固定住。莱万反过来更激烈地吻他，不容许他退缩，抬起一条腿插进罗伊斯双腿之间。他边禁锢着罗伊斯一边在他身后拧开润滑剂，快速地涂抹着，然后顺利插入手指……

这回忆堪称耻辱。罗伊斯太傻了，竟然会相信自己男友是什么诚实守信绝不撒谎的高素质公民。莱万在他耳边的呻吟声软得能滴出水来，下身却一次次狠劲地贯穿，最后把罗伊斯干出水来。

“好爽啊……马尔科，你干得我好爽……啊啊啊……用力，再用力……”  
莱万当时一边毫不留情捅罗伊斯的屁股，一边哼唧着在罗伊斯耳边发骚。罗伊斯哭不出声音，他才不好意思叫出声呢，但莱万多夫斯基这男的不知面子为何物，声音越来越大也越来越浪。罗伊斯忍耐，咬着嘴唇，后来实在受不了过于密集猛烈的刺激，搂着莱万的脖子舔咬他的嘴唇主动求吻，让细碎的呻吟融化在唇舌的交缠里，生理泪水安静地流进嘴角，然后他男朋友不知道受了什么刺激又把他按在床上做了半小时……

总之，莱万多夫斯基第一次用这种卑劣伎俩欺骗他的时候，罗伊斯毫无防备地中招，将近一个小时被迫骑着男人的老二，他必须自己摆动屁股主动用后穴吞吐男人的阴茎，否则他男友就会发出淫乱得让人脸红的叫声，嗔怪地责备他“你倒是用力啊，深一点，我要你彻底满足我”，然后自食其力地掐着罗伊斯的腰上下活动，让他后面更彻底地吃下整根勃起，然后小幅度高频率地进出，饱满硕大的性器头部极为快速地擦着前列腺，罗伊斯光是骑着他的阴茎被操射出来两次，然后换了体位做，他什么都反抗不了，趴在床上任由腰部以下被抬起，膝盖跪着撅起屁股，咬着枕头爽到落泪也不肯发出一声，可莱万一边干他一边还发出淫声浪语，快感和羞耻感让他浑身发麻，最后莱万挺进罗伊斯肠道深处射精，伴随着一点点烙在后背的舔吻和抚摸就让他又高潮了一次……

那一回之后，第二天罗伊斯出门遇到邻居，收获了中年男人佩服的目光和竖起的拇指。罗伊斯低着头走开，一句话也不敢多说。

“亲爱的，”莱万多夫斯基发现罗伊斯走神，有些不满，“我后面好痒啊。”  
他的金发恋人面露愠怒，脸色潮红：“你可以用按摩棒捅自己，现在放开我，我要做饭。”  
“可我只想要你。我要你狠狠插进来，把我干哭，干得什么也射不出来——”  
“你放他妈的——啊——啊啊——”莱万快速俯身下去，隔着内裤轻轻咬着罗伊斯的性器，它已经肿起来将内裤撑起，莱万很快把一小块布料舔湿到半透明，罗伊斯的脏话全部变成从喉咙里逼出来的低喘，夹杂着呼出的热气。

莱万多夫斯基趴在罗伊斯身上，隔着解开的牛仔裤揉罗伊斯的屁股，隔着浅色内裤吮吸他挤成一团的阴茎，隔着衬衫摸罗伊斯的胸口感受他变快的心跳。  
他喜欢操纵别人的欲望，看着对方从极力忍耐慢慢变得失控，嘴上说着不做却下意识分开双腿任人享用，再到后面摆着手皱着眉说不要了已经够了，甚至哭着求他停手，但湿热的小穴却诚实地紧紧吸着他，恨不得要他全射进去。罗伊斯最听不得骚话，随便说点情侣床第间的调情他就能脸红，磕磕绊绊接不下去。他的男朋友很不坦诚，尽管看上去是个挺撩人又会打扮自己的金发gay，本质却比莱万自己还要保守些，罗伊斯从未在做爱的时候吐露过一句表露心迹的真话，高潮纾解之下也无任何抚慰恋人的温存话语，更别提做到激烈时候会说什么骚话。于是某一刻起，莱万多夫斯基决定由自己来讲这些不入耳的淫词，他在替罗伊斯说出男人不敢讲的那些东西，直到有一天他敢自己开口。


	3. 莱万讲骚话3/4

莱万隔着内裤用嘴唇包裹着罗伊斯胯下的一团，牙齿轻轻地在上面刮弄。他看到男友布满纹身的手臂，看到罗伊斯紧紧攥着身下的沙发套，一声也不吭。  
“你需要这么忍着吗？我技术挺好的啊。嗯，啊，啊啊。”

男友仰着脖子喘气，身上起伏得厉害，莱万知道这是被挑起欲望了，他摇摇头放开对方，罗伊斯垂下眼睛看他，似乎是不满他停下来。

“你自己把裤子脱了，我再继续，”既然想要看清对方真实的模样，他就不能着急，凡事要一步步来，“听话。”  
罗伊斯皱着眉非常不耐烦，脸上红里透白，犹豫了一下抱怨了句你好麻烦，但还是抬高双腿把牛仔裤脱了。  
“内裤也要，快脱掉。”

这幅场景就好像罗伊斯着急要做。欲望高涨的男人不善于直白表达自己的需求，粗鲁地拽下裤子，腿上细嫩的位置像大腿内侧和脚踝被粗糙的布料蹭得发红。莱万跪坐在旁边看着，内裤扯掉的时候那根东西急不可耐地跳出来，罗伊斯红着脸把裤子甩到地上。  
“满意了？”

莱万多夫斯基就像是盯上猎物的狼，他笑起来是一种无害的狡黠，动作却渐渐逼近。双手撑在罗伊斯身体两侧：“亲爱的，说‘请你吸我’。”  
他一只手摸着罗伊斯下体，并不急于撸动，而只是若即若离地轻柔抚摸，松松地圈住柱身，拇指擦着敏感的龟头边缘，再用关节处的薄茧去蹭头部分泌出液体的小孔。  
罗伊斯没想到会是这样，明明刚才都是莱万在欲求不满，把他撩起火了，倒是装起样子来。  
“你到底做不做？”罗伊斯皱着眉质问，现在这么不上不下的，他要后悔死了。  
“那也要你告诉我怎么做嘛，”莱万多夫斯基无辜，“你就说句话……”  
“先发骚的人明明是你！你现在又，你现在又——”  
是被气着了。罗伊斯一副“老子遇人不淑怎么就跟你在一起”的表情，眼睛里还含着被欲望逼出的泪光，也不管莱万了，转身就要爬下沙发。被莱万一把按住。  
“别别别，跟你开玩笑呢，哎哟，啊，我真的受不了了，你不会真要我拿按摩棒捅自己吧。”

把罗伊斯按在身下，莱万没有犹豫直接含住了柱头吸吮，然后熟练地吞吐，他的唾液把那一根弄湿，闪着情色的水光。  
“宝贝儿真棒，忍好了，我要骑你了，”波兰人微笑着，把罗伊斯的一条腿抬起，“我要骑着你的屌，你会把我干得射出来，干哭我，然后射进来，堵住我后面，直到——”  
他手指已经塞了两根进去，罗伊斯被戳到前列腺，身体猛地收缩了一下，带着哭腔骂人：“你他妈嘴里就没一句实话！”


	4. 莱万讲骚话4/4

莱万多夫斯基中指的第一个指节抵着罗伊斯的前列腺，俯下身去凑近他耳边笑道：“我有实话，你想听么？”  
“不听，不信……”  
“你刚才要跑，我很伤心，”手指继续往深处推，现在已经塞进去三根，“我要把你干得哭出来，射在沙发上，直到你什么也射不出来为止。”  
“我不……”

莱万多夫斯基哪怕说着这些话也微笑着，嘴角好看地扬起，声音低沉轻柔，可那也都是骗人的。他拽下自己身上的浴巾，毛发中的柱体蓄势待发，折起罗伊斯的腿，他直接把自己慢慢推进去。  
“呜……”  
“啊，好舒服啊，”龟头推开肠道内柔软的褶皱，直至整根没入，光滑湿软的粘膜紧紧嘬着柱身，莱万放纵地叫了出来，“好棒，老公真厉害。”  
罗伊斯被他的挺入刺激得抬起腰，正迎合着莱万的动作把他那根吃得更深。  
“干，太爽了，再动一动好不好，我还要。”男人懒懒地，一副被满足的样子，缓慢地摆动胯部，让性器一下下在罗伊斯后穴进出，每一次进入都找准角度顶弄罗伊斯体内的敏感点。德国人被他撞得靠在沙发扶手上，已经无处可退。罗伊斯抬着腿，身上还穿着衬衫，他咬着袖口不肯做出回应，被干开的肠道却很欢迎莱万的进入。  
“啊啊啊，啊啊，好爽啊，好深，太深了，”黑发的男人毫不顾忌地浪叫，根本不管声音是不是会传到隔壁去，“再多一点、再给我多一点，宝贝儿，啊啊啊，干，干，就是这样。”  
罗伊斯被快速地进入，后边的快感累积，前面却还没释放过敏感得要命，他怕自己就这么被男友干射，想要自己抚慰前面，却被莱万抓住手。男人掀起他的衬衣下摆，直接把衣服往上卷，头脱出来了手臂却还好好地裹在衣服里，他把中间的布料缠在罗伊斯手腕上绕了两圈，类似于把他的双手用衬衫缠在了一起。

“罗伯特莱万多夫斯基你放开！”罗伊斯吼他，莱万不理睬，他高兴，也知道罗伊斯习惯性傲娇，这才到哪儿啊就喊停，他要真停下了才是不做人。

“不放，你还没满足我呢，嗯啊，啊啊，啊，”他叫起来的样子就好像真的在被男人操，而实际上用阴茎捅人屁股的却是他自己，“求求你了，再来啊，啊啊啊就是这里，好棒……”  
罗伊斯的双臂被举过头顶，莱万趁着一次深深的顶撞低头吻他，下身却还在小角度地往深处钻。  
罗伊斯几乎失神，轻轻地说：“你、你慢一点，我快要、快要……”

“快射出来了？”  
罗伊斯闭着眼点点头。  
莱万依旧微笑：“那就别忍着，我都说了要你射在沙发上。”  
“我不要……”

又是一轮激烈的冲击，他并没有此次都没入到顶，而是每次只用顶端的龟头蹭过罗伊斯的前列腺，朝着那最让人发疯的地方毫不留情地进攻。  
“快点用力操我啊，马尔科，用力，对，就是这样，啊啊啊。”这些浪话让罗伊斯后悔没好好做房间的隔音，后穴强烈的刺激也让他暂时失去理智，莱万进得太快，他受不了这样密集的快感，酥麻感一点点爬上他的后背和全身，强烈的快感集中在颤抖的性器，被人干射实在是太羞耻的事。  
“你那么想被人操下次就躺平了别反抗！干，啊啊，太大了，不要了，莱万！”快感强烈得令人恐惧，罗伊斯拒绝着，但却被撞得更厉害，莱万多夫斯基一边毫不放松地碾磨他体内的凸起，也用手指捻着他胸前的乳头玩弄起来，耳边的浪叫不绝，罗伊斯终于在猛烈的抽动中喷射出来。半透明的体液溅在他胸口，和沙发上，高潮之后后穴突然收紧，肠道深处一阵阵收缩，圈紧体内涨大的阴茎。

莱万被夹得爽到，几乎也要泄出来，他低头安抚着高潮后脱力的男友：“松一松让我出来，不然我射进去了。”  
罗伊斯脑子不清醒，头一轮就被干得射精，他第一次有这样的经历，羞耻感和快感让他没精力动脑：“那你就射进来啊。”  
话说出口了两个人同时愣住。

莱万哭笑不得：“这可是你说的。”  
罗伊斯把被缠到一起的手臂挡在脸前：“随便你。”  
莱万：“你再说一遍，刚没听清。”  
“……”

最后还是没有搞到内射，清理起来麻烦，罗伊斯也不会好受。莱万心情变好，没再说那些骚话，又按着罗伊斯挺弄了数十下，然后退出来。  
“手或者嘴，你选一个。”  
罗伊斯安安静静爬下沙发，侧坐在柔软的地毯上，红着脸示意莱万分开腿，也不管手上还缠着衣服，就开始认真地，甚至乖顺地吞吐。

“啊……你真棒……”莱万就这么坐着，什么也不做，看着罗伊斯怎么主动舔弄着他勃起的器官，粉色的舌头一伸一缩地舔着头部和柱体，然后包裹着吸吮，用舌尖绕着龟头打转然后含住了用力吸着，发出难堪的水声。罗伊斯口活并没有特别好，但是每一次都做的非常用心，阴茎被口腔包裹着抵达喉咙，几下挤压之后莱万就仰起上半身，受不了了想要拔出来，却被按着脚，在一阵深喉之后射出来。  
液体溢出罗伊斯的嘴角，莱万连忙从旁边茶几拿了纸巾擦干净了让他吐出来，完了对方还被呛得咳嗽。

“这么喜欢吃，以后我天天喂给你好不好？”  
罗伊斯咳嗽着瞪他，两分钟之后缓过劲儿来，终于能稍微在语言上反击：“天天做就怕你给不起。”  
“你要是喜欢，大不了我在死床上。”  
这才没话接了。罗伊斯爬上来，捏着莱万的脸：“你下次别再说这些乱七八糟的，你不知道上次邻居怎么看我？”  
莱万笑了，把他捞进自己怀里抱好：“知道，他还跟我说别让你太辛苦了，要经常买点生蚝补补。”  
罗伊斯受不了这种对话，干脆搂着莱万的脖子吻他，松开之后莱万在他耳边假装抱怨：“你要是稍微坦诚点，我就不说这些话了。”

他男友沉默了片刻：“你认真的？”  
“嗯。”  
“那再做一次吧，我还没哭呢。”

fin


	5. 一段暗杀插叙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我也不知道在写什么，失眠again QqQ  
> 这段和说骚话的豆腐丝无关！！！  
> 罗伊斯先生暗杀莱万先生失败！

“你总要选一样，亲爱的。但显然你的选择不是我。”莱万多夫斯基夺下罗伊斯手里的折叠小刀后冷道，代价是左上臂被划了一道，刀片很窄，罗伊斯像个娘炮一样对他手下留情——伤不深，但鲜血顺着他袖子淌下来，如果不及时止血会很麻烦。那刀子还是三年前他在瑞士定制的，亲手交给罗伊斯当见面礼，当年那个下手狠辣的罗伊斯配得上这样锐利纤细的贴身武器，但是现在，莱万不这么觉得。

他看不上罗伊斯现在这样：一次次要杀他，手腕子却这么软。就算罗伊斯铁了心要对他动手，以莱万的身手和FCB总部的戒备，他未必能成功；他居然还要手下留情，这不是小瞧人么。

他不在BVB，这家伙就没人敢教训，也不长记性了。

莱万像是感觉不到疼痛一样，无视手臂的伤口走到储物柜旁去取医药箱，顺便把衬衫脱了一半。罗伊斯没有武器，刚才打扮成侍应来送餐的时候准备偷袭，莱万直觉敏锐，从空气中异样的风声察觉到不对，快速反身站起后捕捉到对方攻击动作的漏洞，牺牲半条胳膊把人制服。他从旁边抓了件外套，把人手腕紧紧反绑在椅子后背，又扯下领带塞进罗伊斯嘴里。

那小子凶狠地盯着他，不断挣扎，莱万只是安抚地，甚至称得上狎昵地在他脸上摸了一把。食指的指背肆意蹭着那张光滑白净的脸，指尖沿着耳根和下颌滑到下巴，宽厚的手掌覆着那段脖子，他原先无数次吻过那里，无数次舔咬过对方滚动的喉结。

罗伊斯看他的眼神非常愤怒，掺杂一些恐惧。莱万把他口中的领带拿掉，没等罗伊斯说话就卡着他下巴低头亲他，脱衣服的时候一些血迹蹭在他另一只手上，现在那些暗红色又沾到罗伊斯脸上。

他的前同事象征性地反抗了一下，就主动回应起来，哪怕手被绑着。

“想我了就直接过来看我呗，带什么刀子，你说是不是？”  
他松开罗伊斯的手，自己坐在椅子上，罗伊斯则半倚在桌边，打开医疗箱找消毒喷雾和医用胶带给他包扎。  
“我总是要杀了你。不是这次，也会是下一次。”  
莱万另一只手摸到罗伊斯腰上：“这个架势，说要杀我？你要骗人好歹装装样子。”侍者的制服是贴身衬衣加上收腰的短外套，裤子款式也极合身，罗伊斯靠着桌子侧过身给他包扎，腰臀的线条就绷出来了。他本来就瘦，加上骨架细皮肤白，穿成这样就算说成是莱万从外边找的MB都不会有人怀疑。莱万看着他撸起袖管露出小臂上青色的纹身，没刺颜色的皮肤在灯下反光，最近大概外勤少，胳膊跟脸又捂白了。

罗伊斯把他胳膊上和伤口附近的血迹清理干净，消毒的时候报复地用酒精怼着伤口，莱万一声没吭，只是盯着罗伊斯灯光下的轮廓分明的侧脸和低垂的轻轻颤抖的眼睫。好像是瘦了点，胡子倒是记得刮干净，扣子系到顶，他不知道这人衣服下面是否有新添的伤痕，或者会不会有其他男人留下的痕迹，他还在BVB的时候这家伙就不是什么专情的人，没事就拈花惹草。这样的猜测让莱万内心突然有些阴冷，他想着也是好久没见过罗伊斯了，就直接抬手去扳他的脸。

罗伊斯专心在那伤口贴上无菌贴，最后一条固定用的胶布还没绕在莱万胳膊上，就突然被扛起来扔到不远处的床上。莱万就算只用右手也能举起他来。  
“你的胳膊！”他不觉得莱万会用自己身体开玩笑，那男人原先对身体的关注程度可以用自恋来形容，现在却无视自己身上还微微渗血的伤口。  
“不重要。”莱万脱了另一半衬衣，解开裤子腰带，速度极快地把罗伊斯按床上，两只手腕并在一起用衬衣绕了几绕绑好，有用皮带固定在床头。

“你放开！我他妈不是来跟你上床的！”  
罗伊斯挣扎无用，被莱万拉住腿把鞋子脱下来，他又恢复了之前那种冷漠的态度：“你既然没能杀了我，还觉得自己能随便离开么？再动我把你脚也绑上。”

罗伊斯挣扎得更凶了，抬脚往莱万脸上踹，结果还是被男人躲开握住小腿。另一只腿要踢莱万下腹，也被制住。  
“刚才动刀子的时候怎么不见你像现在这么坚决？自己送上门来就别装得你一点都不想要。还是说这段时间你找了别的男人了？”  
“……你胡扯些什么？！”

莱万多夫斯基不知道自己的烦躁来自何处，可能是罗伊斯看不起人的手下留情，明明是来杀人的结果手软被俘还给他包伤口，也可能是那些毫无意义的猜想，他瘦了，白了，自己离开这么久他一定找了别人，那还上赶着来找他做什么？

没耐心好好脱衣服，直接用罗伊斯拿来的刀子划开裤子和衬衫。从前他很熟悉罗伊斯的身体，哪里有旧伤，什么时候留下的他都一清二楚，但显然不包括那些未退去的、鞭子留下的暗紫色的血痕。  
“怎么弄的。”莱万没意识到自己的声音有多冷。  
“上次没杀了你，回去被罚了。”

莱万沉默了片刻：“你真没用。不过这次我可以好心替BVB惩罚你。”


	6. 一段豆腐丝的abo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想给莱万多夫斯基先生开大院，一堆炮友但是只对罗伊斯先生走心的那种  
> 想把罗伊斯先生设定成Omega，每隔一段时间都得主动去找莱万多夫斯基先生求艹的那种

为这场任务，他们埋伏了整整三天。藏身高处的莱万多夫斯基最后一枪崩掉目标时，所有人都松了一口气。  
托马斯祝贺的消息传到莱万手机里，写着恭喜。波兰人连回复的谢谢都没打完，托马斯的新消息就又进来了，写着让我们今晚集体庆祝。莱万删掉谢谢，想回复一句“好，这次我请客”，还没来得及点发送，又一条新消息进来，莱万看着屏幕上的“罗伯特这回该你请客了”，哭笑不得。他删了没打完的消息，想输入“那你在GS订位子吧”——那是一家他们常去的餐厅，因为离总部比较近——可没打完，托马斯的消息又进来，写着，我已经和GS的老板说了，晚上我们包场。莱万想着要不要再回一句谢谢，犹豫的当口又有新消息进来，托马斯写道，举手之劳，不用客气。  
莱万笑了笑就关了手机屏，整理装备准备打道回府，他现在身心劳累，发短信手速不行，再新款的手机也没救。

快开到慕尼黑郊区的时候，外套内侧的口袋里传来震动。不是刚和穆勒联系的那支手机，这部旧款小手机的通讯录里只有一个无名的号码，但这不代表它不重要。  
莱万在路边停了车，掏口袋拿出来看消息。

第一条是：  
我到慕尼黑了。

很快又震了一下：  
它开始了。

对方没明说，但根据他们之前无数次的经验，他明白这里的“它”指的是对方的发情期。莱万太阳穴开始跳，当即用另一支新款华为给穆勒发短信：你们先玩，我晚点到，记我账上。发完这条，他不等对方回信就关了机。  
然后用那支老式旧手机打电话，接通之后他带着笑意问：宝贝儿，你现在在哪呢？

罗伊斯此刻没精力纠结男人调侃他的称谓，反正上床的时候不是没喊过更出格的。特殊时期有限的注意力都集中在方向盘和车载蓝牙的声音提醒上。信息素过度释放带给他的影响越来越大，于情于理他都不该在发情期快到的时候独自开5个小时跑过来。  
但他没得选。

年轻时候的意外决定了罗伊斯最好时不时找莱万多夫斯基打上一炮，如果他想好好活命，在更好的解决办法出现前就不得不依赖波兰人的身体。他们第一次见面是莱万找他买情报，约在酒店套房里交接。年轻的信息贩子在房间等人的时候猝不及防地迎来初次发情。当莱万走到房间门口准备开门，就闻到一股泛着淡淡苦味的花香，他还在心里嗤笑对方怎么会用女香，搞技术的果然多娘炮。进了屋气味更浓，他没看见人，只有浴室的灯亮着。门被反锁，他心里好笑地敲门，里边传来烦躁的男声，软绵绵地要他滚。

要弄开酒店浴室的门易如反掌，哪怕门从里面锁着。莱万进去就看到一个裸着的男人蜷缩在浴缸里，衣服丢一地，水龙头正在放水，但是一点热气都没有。罗伊斯浑身被冰水浸透，但后来摸起来却是体温温热的。那是年轻的Omega头一次经历发情，一点准备都没有，就这么被人看光了最倒霉无助的、之后还可能是不知羞耻的样子。

作为Alpha的男人从十几岁开始就被现实狠狠打磨，走到今天这个位置早就能面不改色应对各种场面。清淡微苦的香气从浴缸里飘进他鼻腔，转化成电信号冲进大脑，莱万多夫斯基靠门边站着，眼神在冲着冷水的那具身体上打转，看起来个子不矮，只是很瘦，至少骨架细长。不知道是不是不常出门的关系皮肤过分苍白，金棕的短发贴着头皮，粘在脸侧，闭着眼极力忍耐着。

“出去……你要的东西在桌上，拿了就走……钱我不要了……”

莱万探头瞥了一眼外边的餐桌，上面有一个文件袋，这家伙还算尽责没让他白跑一趟。他转回视线，目光又有点离不开浴缸里那个狼狈的年轻人，或者说Omega。淋着冷水发抖，哆嗦着抵抗热潮，但那香气在莱万开门之后似乎受了刺激一样越发满溢出来，只是气息本质清淡，所以闻着并不算腻人。

反而勾起他的兴趣。  
他从前跟这小子买过不少情报，这次是第一次见本人。没想到多特蒙德最灵通的情报头子之一竟然这么年轻，身上除了纹身也很干净，裸露的皮肤上光滑得连条划痕都没有，遑论那些小混混身上经常出现的青紫和伤疤。

“需要帮忙？”莱万走近那圆形的浴池，体贴地关掉冷水龙头，从旁边的架子上取了条浴巾，“你这样折腾自己容易生病，知道吗？”

一柄小刀的刀背横抵着莱万的大腿，罗伊斯声音渐渐弱下去：“我让你走……你的东西在外面……”  
话没说完就被没收了。真会开玩笑，一个发情期的Omega，就算给他把枪他都不会对莱万多夫斯基构成任何威胁。莱万多夫斯基根本不把他当回事，浴巾包着Omega的头轻轻擦他的头发：“可我除了情报还想要点别的，罗伊斯先生。”只是最后的敬语称呼并不是为了表示尊敬，在这种场合下更像调情。

“放开……让我一个人……”罗伊斯整个人被从浴缸里捞出来，包好浴巾。他已经腿软得站不稳，莱万把人扛出浴室在床上放好，嘴角带笑地解开自己身上的衬衣：“之前卖给我这么多情报，这次干脆把你自己也卖给我得了。”


	7. 豆腐丝pwp1/2，罗伊斯有点表

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写过的豆腐丝的一小段pwp，罗伊斯或许有点表，文不代表真人

坐在酒吧的卡座内，莱万多夫斯基有些火大。

拜仁慕尼黑去北美集训，休息日他出门散步，好巧不巧遇到几个来当地度假的多特一线队球员。对方看见了他边互相推搡着过来打招呼，毕竟也算做过队友。罗伊斯笑得就像他们是普通前同事，莱万注意到另一个多特球员的手一直搂在罗伊斯腰间。  
晚上拜仁的队友招呼着一起去夜店，莱万多夫斯基在聊天群里响应，去了店里人不算太多，他单独要了卡位点了瓶酒，烈酒兑冰，觉得自己被辜负了。老子辛辛苦苦训练，离开德国之前那男人满嘴谎话，说什么你放心我会好好照顾好自己你也要好好休息罗伯特我们下赛季见，结果呢？他甚至怀疑那男人把与搭档的前锋亲热当作了习惯，而早就把他这个正牌男朋友抛到脑后了。

酒吧的沙发靠背挺高，差不多和坐下来的人肩膀平齐，卡座之间隔着密布的珠帘，客人之间难以看清彼此的动态，而朝向外侧的一面也做成了和沙发靠背等高的一扇小门，合上之后里面的人在做什么很难被外面的人察觉。有些客人利用这种私密性强的设计在里面亲热，隔壁腻人的调情声传过来，这让独自喝酒的莱万更加火大。

“先生寂寞吗？”突然之间，一个带着有檐帽、穿着黑色修身衬衣和浅卡其色九分裤的男人擅自闯进他的卡座里，操着一口蹩脚英语，笑嘻嘻问他好。

“我没空，出去。”莱万多夫斯基没心情跟人周旋，直接不客气地叫人滚。

但是对方没有接受，反而挪腾到他身边，蹲在莱万腿边抬起了头。  
“我才不会走呢，”罗伊斯弯着眼睛看着他，用英语说道，“你需要我的服务，先生。”

他单膝跪下，在莱万大腿上来回抚摸了一会，手掌贴着腿内侧的布料摸到裆下，隔着裤子抚摸那里尚未兴奋的东西。莱万抿着嘴唇看他动作，男人黑色耳钉光滑的切面偶尔反射着店里蓝紫色的灯光，他忍不住捏了对方的耳垂。  
这样的举动在罗伊斯眼中是一种鼓励，他抬起头笑了笑，手上开始揉弄起来，节奏和力度都恰到好处。莱万多斯基浅浅的呻吟湮没在嘈杂的背景音里，他硬了，欲望愈发不受控制地从下体迅速遍布全身，他想要一些比隔着裤子的手活更进一步的东西。

对方似乎明了他内心的渴望。罗伊斯适时拉开他的裤子，伸出舌头隔着内裤舔他。舌尖快速地在柱头上戳弄，还有灵活的手指包裹着内裤下的柱身和囊袋揉捏。刚才摄入的酒精没让莱万多夫斯基上头，现在他却觉得自己热得要命。

“Marco，”他的右手仍玩弄着男人的耳垂，顺带漫不经心地搓着对方薄而敏感的耳廓，“满足我。”罗伊斯仿佛成功地被他的话语和动作诱惑，喉咙里发出些许暧昧的声音，然后动情似的拉下莱万的短裤，急切地吞下他的勃起，用嘴唇从包裹头部开始，直到他把一整根性器彻底含住。他现在已经完全侧跪在地上，就像他从前滑轨失败那样侧跪着，口腔和一些更深的地方被莱万填满，罗伊斯仍然努力着鼓动腮帮试图吸他，让自己的喉咙挤压龟头，他竭力勉强的样子似乎要把莱万多夫斯基吞下去。他手托着囊袋爱抚，时而又顺着小腹抚摸莱万衬衣之下的肌肉和结实的腰线。

莱万多夫斯基舒服死了，白天偶遇时罗伊斯公式化的表现将现在这个乖乖舔他的罗伊斯衬托得格外顺眼可爱。他满足地享受着男人的服务，手掌摸上对方的脑袋，是没用发胶的、刚洗过不久的柔软金发，又去摸下巴，也是他喜欢的，刮得干干净净的光滑皮肤。男人坚持了一会就吐了出来，一直含着嘴巴不会好受，但罗伊斯没有就此停止，而是继续舔弄，舌尖钻着小孔，又或者用牙齿尖轻柔地刮过柱身。

“婊子。”莱万多夫斯基意乱情迷，柔声从嘴唇间念出这个词，像是称赞或是鼓励似的。他用尽全力让自己不要太兴奋，可惜他做不到。罗伊斯解开他衬衣下摆的几颗扣子，抱着他的腰用舌尖描摹他腰腹的皮肤。刚被照顾过的性器已经完全挺立着，隔着罗伊斯的衬衣抵在他身上。

男人听到他的话停下来，起身跨坐在莱万身体两边，捧着他的脸深深地吻他，末了无辜地说：“只做你一个人的婊子，不行吗？”


	8. 豆腐丝pwp2/2

“你做什么！？”罗伊斯专注解莱万衬衫扣子的时候被男人的手从后腰伸进裤子里，男人掐了一把他的屁股，又恢复刚刚面对“陌生人”的那种冷淡不屑的态度。  
“你当然只能做【我】的婊子，”莱万多夫斯基回想着白天看到的，那只搂在罗伊斯腰间的手，他气没消，伸进罗伊斯裤子里后直接用中指碾到穴口，“只是检查一下……湿的？”  
他的指尖探触到湿热，罗伊斯跨坐在他的大腿，搂住他的脖子手臂交叉在他颈后，因为莱万的动作而大腿发抖起来，却仍然不肯丢掉嘴上的便宜：“你都说了我是婊子，是你一个人的、啊，慢点、慢一点。”罗伊斯贴在莱万耳边语不成句，他抬起屁股不想让莱万多夫斯基的手指进得太深。男人的指尖贴着内壁延伸进恋人身体内部，抚弄包裹在手指周围的褶皱，一寸寸缓缓碾进去，他总会找到那个地方，或早或晚，像他每一次做的那样。

罗伊斯抱紧他，却不甘示弱地也把左手往后探，覆在莱万手背，贴着男人的中指，忍耐着，小声呻吟着也把自己的食指推了进去。同时，莱万找对了地方，随着轻轻的，某一点上的按压，罗伊斯骑在他身上叫了出来。  
他过来之前确实有自己做准备，但也只是基本的清洗和在后边很浅的地方涂上些润滑，他试过自己为自己扩张，那非常幸苦，而莱万多夫斯基也曾经表示过不喜欢他用自己的手过分玩弄后面。甬道内同时塞着两根手指，属于不同的人。莱万的中指仍旧抵在前列腺的位置按揉，趁着罗伊斯被快感分走注意力的时候又把食指伸进去。他的两个手指夹着罗伊斯的食指，在肠道内无理地搅动一番，带着罗伊斯的手一同滑出来。

罗伊斯低着头脱掉裤子，把他们甩到一旁，又坐回来。莱万多夫斯基一只手揽着他后腰，另一只手从罗伊斯领口的扣子慢慢往下，捋到衣服下摆，扣子都被他单手解开。  
“你又在生气了，我不明白你为什么生气。明明是我追着你跑过来，可现在你又这样，”罗伊斯上下摇摆臀部，让莱万的勃起擦着自己的股缝，“男人太任性可会被嫌弃的。”  
莱万的拇指捏着罗伊斯的脸颊，他被蹭得有些难以忍受，用另一只手去继续摸罗伊斯光着的屁股，食指在入口处按摩着那儿已经逐渐打开的软肉：“经常任性的那个人不是我，马尔科。听着，不准跟别的前锋搅和在一起，不准亲他们，不准抱他们，不准跟他们上床——你没跟奥巴睡过吧？”  
罗伊斯看他的眼神就像莱万穿着三点式的比基尼出现在他面前，他摇摇头，搂住拜仁前锋的脖子，舌尖舔过男人的耳廓又去咬他的耳垂。罗伊斯可以笑着对你说出玩笑和谎言，但当他讲真话的时候，又会仿若难以启齿一般流露出羞涩：“罗伯特，亲谁抱谁是我的自由。至于睡没睡过，这个要你自己检查……”

德国人随后咬着牙扶着对方勃发的性器，将粗大的头部对着小穴入口缓缓坐下去。他忍耐着不要自己发出呻吟，轻轻啃咬着莱万的脖子缓解太久没被男人进入的不适。叫出来的人换成了莱万多夫斯基。他顶开肠道时便被肉壁从各个方向剧烈地挤压，再这么来回动几下他怀疑自己会直接射出来。罗伊斯的舌尖流连在他的颈窝和锁骨。他的男朋友迷恋地贴着他亲吻，发出沉闷的鼻音而不愿再多说一个字。  
罗伊斯没用发胶定型的头发被汗水浸湿了变得凌乱，他太久没被真正的家伙填满，莱万彻底进入的时候他被刺激得流下泪来。咸水蹭到莱万身上，又随着亲吻渗在罗伊斯唇边。莱万多夫斯基伸手抚摸他的脸，摸到眼角的液体，捏着罗伊斯的下巴让他抬起脸来。  
“你哭什么？”  
罗伊斯拍开他的手，双手撑在莱万肩膀上，表情痛苦：“妈的痛死了！干你！停、停一下……又……变大了，你等一等…等一等啊！”

“别胡说，没有变大，是……太紧了。”他随口敷衍，舒了一口长气，当他终于彻底全部埋进去的时候。  
罗伊斯的口腔再完美也只是道奢华的头盘，【这里】才是莱万多夫斯基最终的归宿，是他想了三个月的地方。而罗伊斯的表现似乎也证明不只莱万一个人忍耐了太久。嘴上叫着慢一点，却边在他耳边轻轻哭叫边上下动作着。长而坚挺的柱体被不断吃进去拔出来，莱万掌控着角度让每一次进入都恰好顶在最让人有快感的所在，最初几次最艰涩的活动之后就只剩下久违的、灭顶的欢愉。

罗伊斯骑在他身上，忍耐着呻吟上下摆动，莱万多夫斯基握着对方夹在两人身体之间的阴茎撸了几下，手指关节的茧贴紧顶端半圆的龟头磨蹭打转，对方的后穴就也收到刺激似的猛烈收缩，在他一次次的捅穿中讨好般挤压吸附，又在他退出时极力挽留。  
罗伊斯贴着他耳朵无力地恳求：我受不了这样，你轻一点，慢一点，我们还有时间。  
莱万多夫斯基继续敷衍：我很轻，这还不够慢么，那这样行不行，我们得把赛季里没做够的补回来。

不知道过了多久，罗伊斯没力气自己动了，他被干射了一次，体能和精神都打了折，此时只能被莱万握着腰按在他的性器上运动，不知道多少回。罗伊斯觉得自己荒淫无度，脸烧得发烫，比他更荒淫的男人却仍不知疲惫，直到后面德国人受不了了，主动求着波兰人射出来。

他们倒在卡座里的沙发上，在高潮后轻柔地接吻。等他们回过神来的时候，两边隔壁的卡位里连半个人也看不见了。

“婊子，”罗伊斯眼睛都快要睁不开，凑到莱万身边去，手还不老实地，指尖堪堪撩过男人的胸口和腹肌，“我休息了一礼拜，没一晚上就被你掏空了。”  
莱万按住他的手，笑道：“我看你现在还挺有精力的。再摸下去我让你知道什么是真正地被掏空。”

罗伊斯闭嘴，捞过不知道谁的衬衣盖在自己身上，转过身去小声埋怨。  
“哼，还说我……你自己不也亲别的球员，你也抱他们，谁他妈知道你跟罗本上没上过床。”


	9. 一段豆腐丝的abo后续

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abo后续，黑道（？）莱万x情报贩子罗伊斯的后续  
> 我真温柔嘿嘿

罗伊斯从未想过自己有机会面临如此难堪的局面。是的他的属性是Omega，但是这令他比其他人更小心也更加注意自己的身体。雷打不动每季度一次的全面体检，抑制剂的使用和本人的内分泌波动都在私人医生的严格控制下。他的车里随时放着抑制剂，如非必须否则他不和不熟悉的人单独见面。

但这次不知怎么发生这种事。本应和莱万多夫斯基交接的是罗伊斯的同事，却突然在夜店里摔了腿。他拿着莱万多夫斯基要的东西去酒店房间，可一进电梯就开始全身发软。情潮涌来的速度快得诡异，正常的发情期从来不是这样，罗伊斯第一反应是自己不知什么时候被人设计了，紧接着他手抖着刷开房门把自己反锁在卫生间，拨一个电话的精力都没有。

太狼狈了，他浑身无力地浸泡在冷水里，散发着自己都觉得呛鼻的气味，他现在像红灯区那种150块就能操一晚上的男妓。他现在这个样子，说出去谁会信这是掌握着多特蒙德大半个情报网的人。莱万进门的时候罗伊斯想要请求这个男人帮自己，至少联系上他的同事。他愿意多付钱，无偿为对方提供情报也完全不是问题，只要莱万帮他就好。但当那家伙拉开浴室门、流露出和外表完全一致的Alpha的侵略性气息、把他从浴缸里捞出来还冲了热水又丢在床上的时候，罗伊斯只期望自己能活过今天，健康地度过发情期并回到自己熟悉的环境里。

他此前对莱万多夫斯基的了解仅限于工作方面。

罗伊斯是搞情报的，很少直接参与其他帮派的事情，信息交换之外的交易乃至黑道之间小范围的交火很少出现在罗伊斯的工作和生活里。他们小心与这些直接的血腥暴力保持距离，但是做这行的没人不知道莱万。年轻有能力，不是本土人却能在北威州这一片乃至德国境内小有名气。他极少失败，无论是行动的策划还是执行都堪称完美，活做得漂亮干净，也不会引起多余的怀疑。莱万是罗伊斯他们的固定客户，但是除了交接情报他们并无交集，双方都百分之一百二十的专业，且不愿意惹麻烦，如果不是因为这次意外，他们甚至不会见面。

“求你了……”罗伊斯被男人捞出来，花洒的水声响起，冲到身上却是温热的。突如其来的热水让之前泡在凉水里的人激灵了一下，牙齿轻微打战而停止说话。Alpha几不可闻地哼了一声，并无嘲讽之意，左手臂支撑着罗伊斯上身，另一只手拿着花洒用热水淋湿他全身，直到蒸汽氤氲着升腾起来。不得不说这让Omega感到舒服不少，之前的冷水是为了平静欲望，但却让发情期的身体吃不消。

那个人又拽过架子上的浴巾裹住罗伊斯，把他捞出来放在床上。

“这次干脆把自己也卖给我，罗伊斯先生？”年轻强壮的Alpha解开衬衣扣子调侃。

罗伊斯小声骂脏话，夹杂着一些偶尔软化下来的妥协和商量。

“你想要什么？我能提供的绝对——我操——”

莱万已经坐在床边，领口很不得体地敞开，手顺着浴巾摸上Omega大腿内侧，那气息压制得罗伊斯倒在床上。Alpha放松地笑着：“我想要你啊。”

“你卑鄙！禽兽！不，你帮我、帮我联系……拜托……”Alpha肆意释放的信息素让Omega被迫瘫在床上，罗伊斯的身体被迫放松了，他没办法反抗，没办法像平常那样行动。这该死的生理差距，他陌生地感觉到身体内部的变化，发热、躁动、渴望亲密、小腹以下隐秘的地方开始分泌出粘腻的液体，似乎在为什么做准备。

“啊……啊……”同样年轻的德国人把脸埋在被单里，难以自制地发出隐忍的呻吟，腿并起来，好像这样就能阻止身体的变化一样。

“你这个样子，”莱万刚才似乎是离开了一下，回来时又坐到床边，伸手探试罗伊斯颈侧的温度，“让我很难相信你不想要。”

Omega试图伸出脚踹对方，但实在无力，被男人握着脚腕，摸遍了小腿，长着薄茧的指腹缓慢摩擦过敏感温热的皮肤，Alpha的气息更近。罗伊斯觉得自己要疯了，再这样继续他怕自己会求着男人上自己。下身早就彻底硬了，现在摩擦着浴巾已经开始发疼。男人摸着他的小腿都让他觉得舒服得发抖，他紧闭眼睛，小心翼翼摩擦双腿，想让发胀的阴茎再得到多一点舒缓，但哪怕这样的动作让他又忍不住呻吟起来。

莱万又笑了：“你是 **真的** 想跟我做，对吧？”

罗伊斯伸手去摸男人的手，他几乎要开口要对方快一点操自己。什么都不管了，只要能让他现在好受一点，被一个第一次见面的Alpha上几次也没关系，理智已经不在，他需要对方更近一些，手或者更好的，Alpha的阴茎。

“难道 **你** 不想吗？”他勉强看着男人说道。

莱万脸上闪过一丝差异，他手里拿着罗伊斯的手机，在屏幕上快速滑动，似乎在寻找什么。

啊，没错，我的工作，情报，信息网，他是想要这个吧，用信息素控制我的目的也是。这个人果然聪明，操一个Omega不算什么，利用Omega手里的情报网能给他更多好处。这次亏大了，身体不知道会出什么问题，下次绝对不能一个人……

罗伊斯几乎无法控制自己的思想，欲望袭来时他还能坚持到现在已经不容易。莱万又凑过来，似乎是要标记他，或者，亲吻他。

拜托，能不能像个正常Alpha一样考虑一下先来满足我……罗伊斯几乎快要出声恳求，在他的理智崩断之前男人终于开口了。

“你不会真的想要我在这操你吧——你的私人医生叫什么名字，告诉我，我没找到号码。”


End file.
